atraccion extraña
by Jira Ryuka
Summary: weno aqui d nueo jirarudeno!1 me guto eto de lo fic XD weno ojala que les guste esto trata de una atraccion de kaoru a kenshin y viseversa... mattane!


_Capitulo 1. "impuso"_

_Era una hermosa noche estrellada sobre Tokio. Rodeado de luciérnagas y entre una suave brisa nocturna se encontraba el dojo kamiya .Una suave respiracion rompia el silencio de la noche, mientras la figura de una joven tan fina como la pocelana, blanca como la nieve y con unos cabellos negros que se confundian con la estrellada noche se hizo notar_

_Sueño_

_Kaoru se encontraba en medio de un bosque de ceresos. Se sentia una gran calma._

_Sin embargo un grito rompio el silencio y de pronto la joven comenzo a correr guiada por un impulso hasta llegar a un cedro. La joven se detuvo curiosa y rodeo el arbol al sentir algo humedo y pegajoso en sus pies bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un charco de sangre la joven noto que en el charco se reflejaba a un joven colgado de aquel arbol_

_Fin del sueño_

_Kaoru se desperto con la respiracion aguitada todo habia sido tan real _

_-necesito aire fresco- dicho esto la joven kaoru tomo una manta azul y salio a caminar..._

_pasados 15 minutos noto algo extraño habia entrado en un bosque de ceresos!_

_-no, no puede ser!-_

_la joven temerosa y extrañada siguio caminando hasta que a lo lejos se escucho un grito de dolor_

_-no... no es verdad!-_

_la joven corria muy asustada no podia ser su sueño o mejor dicho su pesadilla..._

_la joven corrio todo lo que le dieron sus pies hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a el cedro de sus sueños no quiso mirar hacia arriba pelo le cayo algo en su cabesa era una gota de sangre la cual le recorrio su mejilla la joven muy a su pesar lavanto la cabeza y vio con horror que su suposición era real… ahí, en el arbol estaba un joven pelirrojo colgado de sus manos a unos 2 metros,de altura del suelo, kaoru noto que estaba amarrado con aun soga, asustada la joven miro para todos lados encontrando una katana junto al arbol, rapidamente la desenfundo, cortando la cuerda de la que estaba amarrada el joven , al instante, el cuerpo del pelirrojo caia hacia el suelo para rebotar en el mismo por la altura desde la que cayo._

_Kaoru corrio hacia el lado del joven samurai (NA si como no que joven! XD) y cuando estaba a su lado noto que estaba lleno de sangres y cicatrices, con una mano en la boca le toco el cuello para ver si aun estaba vivo…-_

_-aun respira…- dijo con un hilo de voz y una satisfacción notable al instante comenzo a quitarle la zoga con la que estaban amarradas sus manos notando con horror que estaba helado… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?_

_Se quito la manta que llevaba encima y con ella limpio un poco el rostro del pelirrojo cuando estaba, relativamente, limpio coloco la katana en el cinto del joven y le coloco la manta en los hombros mientras que como podia lo subia a su espalda he intentaba sacar fuerzas para poder llegar al dojo,_

_Peor no se dio cuenta que a mitad de camino se le habían caido su manta y la katana del joven _

_Una ves llego al dojo llevo al joven a un cuarto y con algo de agua caliente comenzo a curar sus heridas._

_Mientras limpiaba el rostro noto una extraña cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla izquierda-_

_-extraño…- restandole importancia la joven siguió curando las heridas de su torso en la mitad de su tarea el joven desperto-_

_-du..duele…-_

_-etto…gomen nasai! Te duele mucho?- pregunto kaoru preocupada mientras veia el rostro del joven-_

_-qui..quien eres..?-_

_-a…soy kamiya kaoru…te encontre en medio del bosque..estabas muy mal erido que hiciste paraque te dejaran asi!- es oficial esto ya era un regaño-_

_- bueno yo…donde estoy?-_

_-/muy inteligente…pero me vas a responder/- respondeme tu primero si no yo no te dire lo que quieres saber-_

_-entonces no me digas solo dame mi katana y me ire-dijo altanero el pelirrojo-_

_-mou! Almenos dime tu nobmre señor arrogante!-_

_-himura soy himura kenshin y dame mi katana para poder irme!-_

_-tu…ka-ta-na… je je je je-kaoru rio nerviosa…estaba segura que e la tenia amrrada en el cinto-_

_-si mi katana! Es una espada con filo!-_

_-creo que..se te a caido ademas que importa estas herido! Recuestate y dejame terminar de curarte! –_

_-no lo hare!-_

_-si no te quedas quieto, te hechare el frasco de alcohol encima!-_

_-oro!-_

_15 minutos mas tarde se ve a un kenshin inconciente en el futon mientras kaoru salia de la habitación luego de haber dejado ropa limpia-_

_-en que estaba pensando cuando lo traje…en fin..debo ir por mi manta-_

_kaoru salio de la casa en direccion desconocida no sabi donde de habian caido la manta y la katana así que siguió sobre sus pasos ahí cerca de los fines de tokio las vio tirado a la lejania las tomo y volvio rápidamente _

_cuando volvio con la katana, la manta y algo de comida se fue directamente a la cocina_

_-etto…kaoru-dono…-_

_-a despertaste alfil! Que tal se sietne alcohol en una herida!-_

_-es muy cruel con migo kaoru-dono ... ToT_

_-si queria ser cruel te hubiera dejado sobre ese arbol no lo crees?-_

_-bueno es cierto…-_

_-tu katana esta al lado de la puerta-_

_-gracias…donde estaba?-_

_-se callo de tu cintura a mitad de camino no podia fijarme dodne iba te tenia sobre mi esplda- dijo mientras refregaba lso platos-_

_-usted me trajo..en su espalda?-_

_-era eso o en mis brazos y eso si que no podria-_

_-eh…gracias-_

_-de que-_

_kenshin se agacho a tomar su katana y vio la manta totalmente ensangrentada-_

_-por que esta tan llena de sangre esa manta?-_

_-limpie tu rostro con ella en el bosqu y luego te la puse encima estaba demaciado frio-_

_-arigatou…eh?..._

_-qué ocurre?-_

_- ahí un papel…- kenshin lo saco y comenzó a leerlo con dificultad… no sabia leer bien-_

"_¿creíste que no me daría cuenta?_

_Estas equivocado…ahora esta en mi poder_

_Como siempre debería haber sido"_

_Los ojos de el joven de un cálido violeta pasaron a un furioso ámbar y solo estallo gritando_

_- como es posible... ESE MALDITO ME LA HA QUITADO!_


End file.
